


Childhood Lullaby

by Kinni



Series: V3 Ultimate Shipping: All the Pairings! [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tragedy, Violence, light gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 10:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinni/pseuds/Kinni
Summary: Korekiyo and Gonta go on a journey to try to save the former's sister. Their failure will test the bonds between the two.





	Childhood Lullaby

In a world of great heroes and villains, the small town of Arehati seemed to have no connection with any of those things. It was a quiet and peaceful place.

It was difficult to imagine that this town was the birth place of the boy that would become one of the most feared and infamous figures in the entire world. But that was perhaps inevitable, since most people had trouble conceiving that even the most evil and monstrous individuals had been innocent children once.

The town orphanage was small and barely had a dozen children in it, but it was well-maintained and supplied, with said children being raised in a nice environment.

“As the night goes down and the stars show up...

As the story goes and the river flows..”

A beautiful voice sang a lullaby to the children who were covered in their blankets. That voice belonged to the oldest of the orphanage, a fourteen year old girl called Hitomi.

“Sister really is a great singer...” The comment came from an eleven year old boy with somewhat feminine features. He spoke so softly that only one other person heard.

“Gonta agrees.” That one was a much bigger boy of the same age with wild hair.

They were named Korekiyo and Gonta, respectively.

Their conversation ended there, since despite how quiet they'd been, Hitomi seemed to detect their liveliness, and turned her gaze on them, without stopping her song. The two fell asleep soon after.

+0+

The years passed, and the children grew up. Hitomi left the orphanage at sixteen years old, and started working at a local bakery. Her younger brother went to visit her whenever he had the opportunity, and of course, his friend Gonta accompanied him everywhere.

“Don't worry, sister. As soon as I leave the orphanage, I'm going to get a job at the tailor. If we pool our money, we'll be able to afford a nicer place to live in.” Korekiyo told his sister, concerned over the cramped accommodations she was forced to endure.

“That's nice of you to say, Kiyo. But you should also think of some nice things to get for yourself.” Hitomi said.

“Gonta is happy for you two. Gonta still doesn't know what he's going to do once he's out of the orphanage.” The other boy was even bigger at thirteen years old, and he tended to come off as intimidating to people who didn't know him.

“What are you talking about?” Korekiyo asked “You're also going to live with us.”

“Yeah.” Hitomi agreed “You're pretty much family already.”

Gonta tried to speak, but found that he was unable to. He teared up at their words.

+0+

However, their wishes would not be granted. A single year later, a tragedy happened.

It was a cold night, which suddenly became hot when explosions occurred around the city, causing fires to break out.

Gonta used his body to shield Korekiyo when the orphanage collapsed, but thankfully both of them had a lot of luck, and only a few pieces of masonry ended up falling on top of them, and the two managed to get out of the destroyed ruins of the orphanage relatively easily.

“Sister... Is sister okay?” Was the first thing Korekiyo wondered after reaching safety.

“Let's go!” Gonta pulled him and the two ran in the direction of the bakery.

They made their way through the destroyed streets, hoping against hope that Hitomi would be fine when they found her.

They got their wish... In the cruelest way possible.

In the middle of one of the main streets, surrounded by a thick stench of blood and a great number of corpses, were five girls. Four of them were wearing gray armor with sharp spikes and wielding bloodied weapons. The last one was Hitomi.

She was kneeling in the ground under threat of a sword, while one of the armored girls held up a silver mirror up to her and observed it carefully.

It was an absurd, impossible sight, and both of the boys froze, unable to react to what was happening. A moment later, the mirror started emitting a bright light.

“Finally!” The girl holding the mirror shouted.

“Finally indeed.” The girl with the sword spoke sarcastically “This is the eighth village we've been through.”

“We're almost there.” The first girl spoke, almost as if she hadn't even heard what the other said “This girl is the perfect sacrifice.”

The word 'sacrifice' jarred Korekiyo out of his paralysis. He ran towards Hitomi, shouting “Sister!”

Upon hearing his voice, Hitomi forced herself to look backwards and shouted:

“Kiyo, no!”

But it was already to late. The girl of the sword muttered in irritation and swung her sword in the direction of the running boy.

It was a simple and casual swing, but it resulted in a terrifyingly strong wind that ripped apart the street itself. Korekiyo was about to be killed when Gonta reached him and grabbed his body, jumping backwards.

Even without a direct hit, the wind managed to blow the two boys as if they were a couple of leaves. They ended up hitting something at high speed and losing consciousness.

When they woke up, it was already the next day, and both Hitomi and the armored girls had disappeared.

+0+

There wasn't even a question of what they should do. Hitomi was missing, the orphanage (and in fact the entire city) was wrecked, so there was no reason for them to not abandon everything and go on a journey.

They knew that rescuing Hitomi was going to be a challenging undertaking, specially once their journey got under way and they heard more and more stories about the gray knights, those extremely powerful mass murderers who were apparently trying to unseal a horrifying demon known as the “World Eater”.

They had massacred entire cities, and each one of their heads was worth a bounty valuable enough that even kings had to respect. Besides that, they had also made enemies of some of the most powerful organizations in the world.

And yet, they were still around, which proved their capability.

But the two youths would not let even such a daunting prospect stop them. Korekiyo picked up a spear and Gonta picked up a shield, and they chased after any rumors regarding their enemies.

The two journeyed onwards, and faced countless dangers as the years passed. They survived and grew stronger, and they kept their hope to eventually save Hitomi, because they had learned that the “sacrifice” would only be used during the last stage of the unsealing.

The two grew to adulthood amidst countless battles, and eventually managed to surround one of the gray knights, emerging victorious in the succeeding battle, which made them famous, which they didn't really care about, but made it easier to get information.

Their newfound fame, combined with heavy usage of the money gained from the bounty, was the thing that allowed the two to finally catch up with the two remaining gray knights (a female bounty hunter had managed to kill another one).

The ritual was nearly complete.

+0+

A great number of warriors were sent from all over in order to guard Mount Alara, which was the location of the seal, and there were countless pursuers coming after the two remaining knights, both due to the reward and to stop the unsealing.

That should have been enough to stop them, but the gray knights had been preparing for a long time, and they were ready for that as well. Opening two boxes, they released a legion of demons and a legion of beasts, which attacked everything in their path in a berserk rage.

The chaos created by that was enough for them to make their way up the mountain, while Korekiyo and Gonta were slowed down just enough to reach the top a little bit too late.

“Sister!” Korekiyo shouted, seeing Hitomi tied up to a makeshift post.

“Kiyo!” She shouted back, just before a knife was plunged into her heart.

Time seemed to stop. Both Korekiyo and Gonta collapsed to the ground in despair, and Hitomi's body turned red and then became dust. The sacrifice was complete.

A hugely complex magical formation appeared on the ground and started to unravel, and there was a feeling of cold as a dark presence started to manifest.

The one knight who had killed Hitomi watched in wonder, before suddenly having her heart pierced by an arrow. An arrow shot by her partner.

She looked at her in disbelief “Why?”

The other girl smiled “I didn't want to release the World Eater to destroy the world. All along my plan was to absorb him to obtain ultimate power. And you are the sacrifice needed for that to work.”

With a stomp, she made another complex magical formation appear, this time in the sky. Her previous partner turned red and became dust as well, and the dark presence emitted a shrill scream, as the magic started to refine it.

Korekiyo didn't care about any of that. He had failed, and there was nothing that could be done about it. In his grief, he even forgot to hate the enemy who was about to triumph.

However, he was reminded by a whisper in the wind.

“Don't you hate her? Don't you want her to pay?”

'Hate?' He asked in his thoughts, but the whisper seemed to hear it.

“The person who caused all of that, don't you want to see her reduced to nothingness. Don't you want to sate the anger in your heart?!”

“I do.” He said after a pause.

“Then accept my proposal, become my host and I shall annihilate her for you!”

Korekiyo understood where the voice was coming from. It was the dark presence. Looking up, he could see something that looked like an eye pointed straight at him.

“I accept. I shall become your host!” He exclaimed, raising his hand to the sky.

“No!” Gonta screamed, but Korekiyo wasn't listening anymore.

A wave of power forced itself into his body and then he only knew darkness.

+0+

Korekiyo opened his eyes an unknown amount of time later.

At first he was confused about where he was, but then he understood. He was still in the same area as before, but the mountain itself had been destroyed to the point where they were now back at sea level.

He could see bits and pieces of the mountain all around. The surroundings told the story of a cataclysmic battle. He felt his body again, and it was hurting all over, to the point where he couldn't move, forced to remain seated. A familiar dark presence rested in his heart.

He could also see a few warriors and mages standing around, looking at him. He heard pieces of conversation:

“can't kill him...”

“demon escape...”

“seal the boy...”

However, he couldn't bring himself to care about it. He simply felt empty. After the loss of his sister, what did he have?

An image of Gonta appeared in his mind. Where was he now? Had he also died? Was he okay? What would he do if he was?

“I'm sorry.”

He spoke so softly that no one heard, and even he himself didn't know what he was apologizing for. All that he knew was that he was sorry.

Time passed without him noticing, and suddenly a powerful spell was carried out. Red threads crossed the sky and pierced his body without hurting it. And then he fell into an abyss of darkness.

+0+

There was no light and no substance in the prison. The dark presence felt despair at being imprisoned once more, but Korekiyo only felt empty. He was about to let himself fall into slumber, when a voice spoke to him.

“Kiyo?”

He looked behind, and saw that it was Gonta. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

“Gonta... Did they trap you here as well because of me?” He asked.

“No.” Gonta shook his head “Gonta asked to be sealed here as well.”

“Why?” Korekiyo asked, like that was the only question in the world.

“Gonta just thought... That it would be too sad if you were to be left lonely.” Gonta said.

Korekiyo teared up. He ran through the world without substance and threw himself on Gonta's arms.

The other boy sat down and let Korekiyo rest his head in his lap. Then he began to sing:

“As the night goes down and the stars show up...

As the story goes and the river flows..”

Hearing the lullaby, Korekiyo slowly fell asleep.

He was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Some rare pairings action. The end of the story was inspired by the good end of the Demon Path in the Soul Nomad rpg.
> 
> I usually do fluffy things, but this works too. Next time we will have a pairing that makes a lot of sense, but that no one seems to have written seriously so far. I'm talking about Kaito/Miu. I'll see you there.


End file.
